The Ranch
by Wintery
Summary: Chelsea has just arrived at Sunshine Islands and she's going to own the ranch. Will she do a good job at ranching? Will she make a lot of friends? And finally, will she have a tiny crush on someone? ChelseaXMark! Please R&R!


_**Sunset**_ _**Ranch**_

_**Chapter One: Arriving At Sunshine Islands  
**_

_Chelsea's POV_

"Dad, I don't want to be a farmer" I yelled slapping my hand hard on the table. "I'll get dirty and then get dirt on my clothes!"

_Oh, I wish I could have a different job. What's so good about being a farmer anyway? _

"I'm sorry Chelsea but your grandpa died 1 year ago, remember? There needs to be a new farmer to replace him or else there would be no food anymore on that island" Dad replied quietly.

_Of course I remember, grandpa used to send me letters about how his farm was going. Wait, grandpa probably wanted me to own the farm when he died! That's probably why he sent me so many letters about his farm. Actually, maybe I should do it…_

"Well, alright dad but only for a year and if I like it I would stay, if I don't then I will come back here and find a new job" I said finally making my decision.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll like the farm Chelsea" Dad responded "Let's start packing now"

* * *

**2 Days Later**** xX**

I stepped onto the boat that was going to Sunshine Islands. I was also carrying my luggage and a rucksack.

_I wonder what Sunshine Islands looks like? _

"Hi, so you're going to Sunshine Islands too?" I quickly turned around. There was a boy that looked the same age as me and he had a cap and blonde hair.

"Yes, I'm going to be the new farmer" I said putting down my luggage.

"That's awesome! I want to be a farmer, you get to take care of farm animals and you get to grow crops and fruit trees" He said smiling.

_Well, I do like animals and I've never grown any plant before but I would like to. Maybe being a farmer won't be that bad after all….._

"Yeah" I replied "Oh and my name's Chelsea, what's yours?

"Mark"

* * *

**4 Hours Later**** xX**

I stepped off the boat with my luggage as I arrived at Sunshine Islands.

_WOW! This place is so amazing. And there are some people waiting for me. Well, at least I think their waiting for me._

"Hi, you must be Chelsea" said a woman that had pink hair and had her eyes closed "I'm Felicia and here are my children, they're about your age" She said looking at a girl with pink hair with a red headband and then looked at a boy with pink hair and black glasses.

"Their names are Natalie and Elliot" She continued "If you want you can chat to them now"

_Hm…Felicia seems nice. I should become friends with her._

I looked over at Natatlie, she just glared and looked away

_How rude!_

Then I looked over at Elliot, he didn't even seem to notice me and when he did. He just smiled and went to chat with this other girl who had blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"No, that's okay. I don't really need anyone to chat with Felicia"

"Really?" Felicia said looking a bit surprised "Well, then maybe you can meet my father Taro. His going to show you to your farm"

"Of course I would like to meet Taro!" I answered smiling. "Where is he anyway?"

"His just talking to Mark who is going to live in the hotel" Felicia smiled at me "Have you met Mark before?"

_Mark's going to live in a hotel? He never told me that._

"Yes, I met him on the boat to Sunshine Islands" I began to look around and saw Mark. An old person next to him who probably could be Taro.

"Oh, and I have to go now Chelsea. I'm really sorry but I promised to go over to Mirabelle's Shop today" said Felicia walking off to a building waving goodbye to me.

_Now, I'm all alone. I wonder when Taro is going to come._

_

* * *

_

**10 Minutes Later**** xX**

"Oh so you are Chelsea?"

_What? Oh so the person next to Mark was Taro! I mean, his the same person that was talking to Mark and he looks old enough to be Felicia's father._

"Yes I am Chelsea" I replied and began to ask lots of questions "Are you Taro? Felicia's father? The one that is going to show me to my new farm?"

"Yes, yes and yes!" Taro answered looking slightly annoyed and grumpy "And it's not called a farm, it's called a ranch!"

_Well, he seems grumpy._

"Whatever, can you just show me my farm…I mean ranch?"

Taro frowned at me "Yes, okay just follow me" He said and started to talk slowly.

_Why is he walking so slow. Shouldn't he hurry up?_

_

* * *

_

**3 Minutes Later** **xX**

As we were walking, I saw a yellow flower "Oh what's this?" I whispered quietly kneeling down picking up the flower.

"That's a Moondrop flower, it's worth 116 G" said a voice and that voice sounded like Taro "Don't you know anything?"

I looked up at him and said "Yes of course I know something, the yellow flower on the ground is a Moondrop flower, it's worth 116 G" I kneeled down again and picked up the flower and placed it in my rucksack.

Taro chuckled at me "That was exactly what I said! So you learned something from me"

_Oh crap! I'm so stupid. Why did I have to say exactly what he said? Now I have to agree with him._

I nodded and tried to change the subject "Are we there yet?" I questioned._  
_

"Well, we're nearly there so yes" He replied smiling stepping onto a bridge "All we have to do is cross this bridge"

_Cross a bridge and we're there? Yippee! Finally!_

I ran across the bridge and stopped when I got to the end of it so I could look around. "This place looks like a disaster" I whispered as I looked at how many weeds were on my field and nothing on the ranch looked appealing.

"I know, and it's up to you Chelsea to make it look like a beautiful place!"

_Me? Make it a beautiful place? That's just impossible! Wait, maybe I could make it a beautiful place…If I try to._

"What would you like to name your ranch Chelsea?" Taro suddenly asked me looking proud of the ranch.

_Hm…what can I name the ranch? _

_Chelsea's Ranch? Nope, too uncreative  
Sunshine Ranch? Nope, too long.  
Sunny Ranch? Nope, too boring.  
I know! How about Sunset Ranch?_

"Sunset Ranch" I answered proudly.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Please review this story and tell me what you think! Because if you review, then I will know if you like it or not. If there are no reviews, there will be no updates. **


End file.
